The Letter
by Lily Potter3
Summary: A letter arrives at the Polkis house. Please R/R. My first fanfic!
1. The Letter

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS AND I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH WARNER BROTHERS, JK ROWLING, OR ANY OTHER COMPANY TO WHICH THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS BELONG!!!   
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mr. Piers Polkis  
#12 Farney Ln.  
Little Whining, Surrey  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the date of which shall be duly advised.  
  
Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith.  
  
We very much look forward to receiving you as a part of the new generation of Hogwart's heritage.  
  
Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandos  
  
Professor McGonagall  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Millions of questions raced through Mrs. Polkis's head as she read the letter addressed to her son in the emerald green ink. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Chamber of Reception? Was this some kind of lame joke that her son and his friends had decided to pull on her? Or was it a real letter to a new school that she had never heard of? One thing was for sure, and that was that Piers could not see the letter before his father did. Mrs. Polkis hurriedly hid the letter in the folds of her blouse as she heard her son's footsteps up the pathway to the door. Piers entered accompanied by his two best friends Dudley and Dennis.   
  
"Hey Mom!"   
"Hi Mrs. Polkis," said Dudley and Dennis in unison.   
Piers snuck Dudley and Dennis a glare that seemed to tell them that he thought they were suck-ups.   
"Hi boys. Piers why don't you take Dudley and Dennis down to the park. You can race the new toy boat that your father bought." Mrs. Polkis said. Secretly hoping that they would leave her alone to finish reading the letter.   
  
Mr. Polkis would have never let the boys play with his prized miniature yacht that he had only bought yesterday, but he would have to deal with that when he got home. Mrs. Polkis didn't care what her husband thought about the boys playing with his expensive model yacht, all she was worried about was that letter.  
  
"Really Mom? We can really play with it? But Dad told me that I couldn't play with it yesterday. Did he change his mind?" Piers asked skeptically.  
  
"Um, yeah, your father called me this afternoon and told me that I should let you and the boys play with it, because, um, because boys like you need to" she stumbled, "need to get some fresh air."  
  
Her lie worked, and the boys left without questioning. Mrs. Polkis was now alone in the house, her husband would be home around eight o'clock. She wished that the three hours would pass quickly so that she could tell him about the letter.  
  
She unfolded the letter from her blouse and continued reading the list of supplies that was inclosed:  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
First year students will require:  
1. three sets of plain work robes  
2. one plain pointed hat for day wear  
3. one pair of dragon-hide gloves  
And the following set of books:  
' The Standard Book of Spells' by Miranda Goshawk  
2.' A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi' by Phyllida Spore  
3.' A History of Magic' by Bathilda Bagshot  
4.' Magical Theory' by Adalbert Waffling  
5.' A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration' by Emeric Switch  
6.' Magical Drafts and Potions' by Arsenius Jigger  
7.' Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' by Newt Scamander  
8.' The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection' by Trimble  
  
All students must be equipped with:  
1. one wand   
2. one standard size two pewter cauldron  
  
And may bring, if they desire, either an owl, a cat, or a toad  
  
Lucinda Thomsonicle- Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mrs. Polkis felt faint. She leaned on the door frame of the kitchen for support. Could this be a real letter? And if it was, then could what it was saying really be true? Could her son, her little Piersikins, be a wizard? She shuddered at the thought. Imagine what the Dursley's would think! Ever since meeting the Dursleys, Mrs. Polkis's wished to be better than Petunia Dursley. Yes, she new it was very rude and conceited, but she couldn't help it. If Piers was really a wizard then her reputation would be ruined.  
  
When Piers walked in Mrs. Polkis sent him up to bed, two hours later the door knob to the front door turned. Mrs. Polkis jumped as her husband walked through the door. She had totally forgotten about the time. The hours had passed so quickly as she sat pondering over what to do in the kitchen.   
  
"Hi honey, what's the matter? You look pale." Mr. Polkis said worried.  
  
Mrs. Polkis swallowed hard," I.. I got a letter in the mail today. Its about Piers, and it, its bad."  
  
Mr. Polkis's happy mood was quickly gone at the look of worry in his wife's face.   
  
"What did it say?", he asked.  
  
Mrs. Polkis handed her husband the letter. He unfolded the expensive parchment carefully. He read the letter to himself, and he turned paler with each word he read. He looked up and folded the letter back into it's envelope.   
With a half smile he said," Well, this is probably just some kind of joke that the boy and his friends played on us. You don't think this can be real honey? I mean come on! I used to play similar tricks like this on my parents when I was his age."   
  
Mrs. Polkis's worry faded at these words," I think I am gonna head upstairs for a nap honey. I guess fretting over that letter has took a lot of energy out of me."   
  
On her way upstairs she gave her husband a kiss on the cheek, and headed for bed. Mr. Polkis on the other hand retreated to his study, still holding the letter. He sat down in his desk and got out a glass and the Vodka. After several drinks, and examining the letter from front to back he was amazed.   
  
"If I didn't get to go, then Piers will," he muttered to himself.  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Talk

Mr. Polkis awoke the next morning and went down stairs to see his wife and son.   
  
"G'morning Dad", Piers said with a mouthful of eggs.  
  
"Good morning son", Mr. Polkis gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.  
  
After eating breakfast Piers was off to school, and Mr. and Mrs. Polkis were alone in the house.   
  
"Honey, you're going to be late to work"  
  
"I'm not going to work today. I need to talk to you."   
  
The look on Mr. Polkis's face told Mrs. Polkis that she shouldn't argue.  
They moved into the living room to talk. Mrs. Polkis sat down on the sofa while Mr. Polkis stood and took the letter out of his pocket. Something told Mrs. Polkis that something very bad was about to happen.   
  
"I need to talk to you about this letter," Mr. Polkis said sternly.  
  
"But, I thought you said that it was just a prank, a joke that Piers and his friends played on us. You told me that it wasn't real. Please Peter don't tell me that it's a real letter. Don't tell me that he's, he's a wizard!"  
  
"Marsha calm down, listen to me. This is a long story, would you like some tea to calm your nerves?"  
  
"No thank you. Peter just tell me the story."  
  
"Ok, well when I was Piers's age I got a letter just like that in the mail. Green ink and everything. I read it before my father did. I wanted to go to Hogwarts so badly! So badly Marsha, but he wouldn't let me. He told me that 'no son of his would wind up in some wizard school'. I was heartbroken, the Hogwarts people kept sending letters, millions of em'. Finally, after weeks of not responding the letters stopped. My dad thought that perhaps somehow I had made the letters keep coming, and he grounded me all summer. Ever since that summer I have wished that I could have gone to Hogwarts. Marsha, I can't deny it to you or myself anymore. I could have been a wizard."  
  
Mrs. Polkis sat on the rose sofa stunned. Her normal happy exterior was now tainted with the knowledge of the secret that her husband had been keeping from her for the twenty-nine years that they had been married.  
  
Marsha's mouth gaped, " P-P-Peter, how could you do this to me? How c-could you keep this from me for all these years! If I had known that you were, were a-a-a," she finally brought herself to saying the words," a freak, I never would have married you!"  
  
Mr. Polkis looked hurt. He knew that he shouldn't have kept this from his wife, but his wife should have understood his problem. He looked at her. She was uncontrollably sobbing into her bathrobe. He moved over to comfort her.  
  
"Stay away from me!", she yelled.  
  
Mr. Polkis backed away.  
  
"Marsha, listen," his voice lowered to a very mellow tone," it's not my fault that he's like this. I didn't go to the school, and I am still normal. But it hurts to think about what could have been for me. I could have experienced a whole new type of life. Marsha, please, lets give this a chance."  
  
Mrs. Polkis looked up," Y-You want t-to send him to the school? Are you out of your mind? Imagine what people would say! Imagine the talk! Ohh, what will mother say?!"  
  
Peter Polkis, was a strong man. Not much got to him, but at this moment, for the first time since he had received one of those letters himself, he cried. Mrs. Polkis was startled at this. She realized then just how much sending Piers to this school would mean to her husband. She moved from the sofa and comforted her husband.   
  
"Peter, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you a freak. But, are you sure that we should do this? Should we send him to this school? I mean, do you trust those type of people?"  
  
"Yes, Marsha, I do trust them. My mother was one of them. My father told me when we got the letter. I think that we should give this a chance. If not for my sake, please think about my mother."  
  
Mrs. Polkis did just that. She remembered her childhood, and all of the good times that she had with her mother. She couldn't bring herself to think about what it must have been like to not have a mother. Her husband's mother had died when he was only a baby in a car accident.  
  
"Ok Peter, lets do it. If you really feal that it is the best thing for him then we will send him to this- this, what's that name of the school?"  
  
"Hogwarts" 


End file.
